Thunderians Mob
The Thunderians '''were founded by evicted six Aristocats females and four Barbarians males in mid-2012. Marie and Kyle quickly settled into the dominant positions, however Marie was killed by a predator. Tygra became the new dominant female. Shortly after that Kyle lost dominance after recovering from a snake bite and male dominance was temporaly take by Kenny. Dominant Pair The oldest of the females Marie first established dominance. Male dominance was eventually taken by Kyle. In April 2013, Marie disappeared and was later found dead, she was believed to have been killed by a predator. She possibly was bitten by the same snake as Kyle and killed later on. While Kyle was recovering from snake bite, Eric briefly took dominance but soon was overthrown by Kenny. He was predated by a bird of prey and Kyle took back dominance. Current Members The Thunderians were 22 mebers as of March 2014. Tygra (VACF006) '''Dominant Female Kyle (VBRM018) Dominant Male Jaja (VACF007) Mumm-Ra (VACF011) Bengali (VACF013) Pumyra (VACF015) Kabota (VTHF001) Chitin (VTHM002) Ayze (VTHF003) Kia Rose (VTHF004) Fudge Judge (VTHM005) Ponury (VTHF007) Lone Shark (VTHM008) Sonadora (VTHF009) Carno (VTHM012) Spino (VTHM013) VTHF015 VTHM016 VTHF017 VTHP018 VTHP019 VTHP020 All Known Members Meerkats born or joined the Thunderians. Marie (VACF004) Tygra (VACF006) Jaja (VACF007) Mumm-Ra (VACF011) Bengali (VACF013) Pumyra (VACF015) Kyle (VBRM018) Kenny (VBRM019) Stan (VBRM021) Eric (VBRM022) Kabota (VTHF001) Chitin (VTHM002) Ayze (VTHF003) Kia Rose (VTHF004) Fiona (VTHF005) Fudge Judge (VTHM006) Ponury (VTHF007) Lone Shark (VTHM008) Sonadora (VTHF009) VTHP010 VTHM011 Carno (VTHM012) Spino (VTHM013) VTHF014 VTHP015 VTHP016 VTHP017 Rivals The Thunderiarns' main rivals are the Hypers. History August 2012: Marie, Tyra, Jaja, Mumm Ra, Bengali and Pumyra joined up with Kyle, Kenny, Eric and Stan. Marie became the dominant female. Unclear dominant male. September 2012: '''Kyle became the dominant male. Jaja aborted. Bengali was pregnant. Kenny and Stan went roving. '''October 2012: Bengali aborted. Tygra was pregnant. Kenny and Eric went roving. November 2012: '''Marie was pregnant. Tygra, Jaja and Mumm Ra were evicted. Eric, Kenny and Stan went roving. '''December 2012: '''Marie gave birth to Kabota, Chitin and Ayze. '''Janaury 2013: Kenny, Stan and Eric went roving. Mumm Ra aborted. Eric and Stand went roving. February 2013: '''Marie was pregnant. Tygra, Jaja, Mumm Ra and Bengali were evicted. Kenny '''March 2013: '''Marie gave birth to Kie Rose, Fudge Judge, VTHP006 and Ponury. '''April 2013: '''Marie was predated. VTHP006 disappeared and was assumed predated. Tygra became the new dominant female. Kyle was bitten by a snake. '''May 2013: Eric became the dominant male. Bangeli was pregnant. Pumyra aborted. Kenny and Stan went roving. June 2013: Bangeli gave birth to Lone Shark, Sonadora, VTHP010 and VTHM011. Tyrga aborthed but quickly got pregnant again. Kenny overthrew Eric and became the dominant male. Tyrga was pregnant. July 2013: VTHP010 was predated. Tygra was still pregnant. Bangeli and Mumm Ra were evicted. Eric and Stan went roving. August 2013: ''' VTHM011 was predated. Tyrga gave birth to Carno, Spino and VTHF014. '''September 2013: VTHF014 was predated. Pumyra was pregnant. Eric went roving and was Last Seen. October 2013: '''Tygra and Pumyra were both pregnant. Bangeli aborted. Eric and Stan went roving. '''November 2013: '''Tygra lost her litter. Pumyra gave birth to VTHF015, VTHM016 and VTHF017. '''December 2013: Bangeli was pregnant but aborted. Stan went roving was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2014: '''Tyrga was pregnant again. Mumm Ra may be pregnant. Kyle and Chitin went roving. '''Febuary 2014: '''Kenny was predated. Kyle became the dominant male again. Tyrga lost her litter. Mumm Ra was pregnant. '''March 2014: '''Mumm Ra gave birth to VTHP018, VTHP019 and VTHP020. Jaja was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs